The Way We Get By
by riesling
Summary: Kagome’s been in search of the jewel shards for three years and her thoughts are beginning to betray her as she struggles to sort out her feelings for Inuyasha. Will she realize the danger in her decision or will she only find herself closer to the enemy?
1. Chapter One

**The Way We Get By**

**Author's Note:** Hey, riesling here. I just thought that I should give you a quick thanks for reading my ficcy (or attempting to read my story). I'd first like to say that I don't own Inuyasha. Also, this is my first Inuyasha fic; so, when you review, please keep that in mind. Another thing, there are going to be a lot of pairings between characters, mainly with Kagome and others, so PLEASE don't flame me for pairings. And, finally, I would appreciate all constructive criticism!

**Summary:** Kagome's been traveling through Feudal Japan to piece together the destroyed Shikon Jewel for three years now. She's finally entered high school, keeping up in classes with her friends and managing to lead a fairly normal double life. But, recently, she's having betraying thoughts and just might find herself closer to the enemy than she'd ever imagined.

**Disclaimer:** This is the only time I will say this, but it stands for all chapters. I do not own Inuyasha: not the storylines or the characters. Please don't sue me, I write for pleasure, not profit.

**Chapter One**

---

_It was snowing when she first stepped into the dawning morning. The snowflakes caught in her hair, brushing against her rosy cheeks and clinging to her eyelashes. She tilted her head towards the sky, closing her eyes and letting the soft white flakes fall onto her face._

_She exhaled, opening her eyes to watch her breath float up towards the grey sky. The snowflakes were spinning silently to the ground, falling and collecting around her feet. The only sound was of his crunching footsteps from somewhere further ahead of her._

_'Hurry,' her mind urged her on._

_She began following his footprints, her eyes on the ground. She looked up for a moment to see just how far ahead of her these tracks stretched only to be met by an icy gust of wind blowing snow into her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she tried in vain to shield herself from the icy powder._

_'Hurry,' she was reminded again._

_She struggled to keep up with his pace. It was becoming harder and harder to follow his tracks; the snow was falling much more heavily, covering the prints almost as soon as he'd made them._

_Everything was being covered in white; a white so pure it was hard to tell where the sky ended and the earth began. She had almost given up hope when, barely audible over the now howling wind, she heard his voice._

_"Kikyo."_

_'Hurry, Kagome!' her mind screamed as she began to pick up her pace._

_"Where are you?" she whispered to herself, listening, at the same time, to his voice through the almost blinding snow._

_Her only answer was an echo, bouncing off of unseen walls, filling the space around her, "Inuyasha, at last you've come."_

_She stopped her running as she came near a clearing. The snow wasn't falling so hard there and she knew that she hadn't been heard; the two figures inside were concentrating only on each other._

_"Kikyo," his voice trailed off._

_"Inuyasha," hers matched his in desire._

_Before she could really register what was happening between the two figures in the clearing, they were in one another's arms, sharing an embrace that had been waiting for what seemed an eternity._

_She noticed for the first time just how cold she was. Her nose was frozen and her fingers seemed to be on fire. But she was shivering -- cold and alone._

_She sank to her knees, watching them. And the snow fell._

_'I-I'm too late,' she thought sorrowfully._

_'Hurry,' her mind mocked her._

_"I-inuyasha," she murmured his name._

_"Kagome!"_

---

"Kagome!"

Her breathing was fast and ragged; but Sango could only watch as a cold sweat trickled down the younger girl's forehead. Up and down –- Sango watched the rise and fall of her chest as she panted. She took Kagome's delicate hand within her own and held it to her heart.

"Oh Kagome!" she breathed.

But she did not wake.

"I-inuyasha," she was whispering his name over and over again.

Sango placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders, shaking her awake. Her voice was louder now; almost pleading, "Kagome! Wake up!"

She stirred, having caught the sound of her name. She tried to follow it. She murmured his name once again, "Inuyasha?"

Her eyelids flickered open slowly, as if sleep still pulled at her. Though her breathing was still labored and she was soaked in a cold sweat, Kagome looked up at Sango in confusion.

"S-sango? What? What happened?" her voice didn't quite sound panicked, though it wasn't quite calm, either.

"You were dreaming," she whispered to the younger girl. "I-I didn't want you to wake the others."

But it was a lie, one Kagome didn't pick up on. The others were already awake and bathing in the hot spring nearby.

Kagome sat up, shivering, as the covers fell from around her shoulders. Her body was still soaked in sweat and the chill in the air hadn't helped matters much, either. There was a distinct feeling that winter was not far off. It was faint, but when Kagome exhaled, Sango could see her breath on the air.

"You're alright, Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Of course!" she stretched, smiling warmly at Sango. But in her mind, Kagome knew that everything wasn't alright. She'd been having these 'nightmares' of Inuyasha and Kikyo since she'd witnessed them together in the forest clearing near Kaede's village: the same nightmares had been haunting her for three years.

But this time the nightmare was so different. It was much more real. Their voices sounded much more clear –- and Kagome could swear that she felt the snow at her feet with each step and the chill of the wind on her neck.

'What do I care if Inuyasha's in love with that wench, anyway?' Kagome asked herself. 'It's not like it's any of my concern.'

But Kagome knew the truth. Sure, it had only been a school girl's crush when she first met him. But now she didn't know what to call it.

Before Sango could press her more, Kagome reached for her school uniform and began to dress. She pulled on a white long sleeved t-shirt before finishing with her new school vest. It was mostly the same as the one she had worn in Jr. High, but this one was navy, a much more sophisticated color in the eyes of her school. She tied the red necktie in a bow, just like she did every morning. Her skirt, however, offered her much more of a hassle.

"What happened here?" she asked, holding up the tattered remains of her navy blue skirt. It was damaged beyond all possible repairs; it was torn, shredded to near pieces. The threads at the waist had been pulled so that it was far too small for anyone to fit into and the bottom of the skirt had become so short that there wasn't much use in wearing anything but her panties.

Inuyasha, who was returning from the spring with Miroku and Shippo following closely behind him, spoke up first, "Shippo saw a string and pulled it."

"And you let him?" she sounded irritated – no, furious!

"I wasn't gonna stop him," Inuyasha began smugly. "There's no way to predict how you'll react."

"But you…you! Eeeeurgh!" Kagome let out a high pitched noise, most closely categorized somewhere between a scream and a groan; but still got her point across. She was very upset. "This was my favorite skirt!"

Sango and Miroku both exchanged knowing glances as Inuyasha threw up his arms in surrender. "Kagome! Wait!"

"Inuyasha," she sounded so sweet and innocent now. But her voice changed as she shouted, "Osuwari!"

And she left the group to clean up camp and head back to Kaede's village on their own. She was taking extreme measures to show just how unwilling she was, at the moment, to tolerate any of the injustices brought upon her by the unbearable red-clad hanyou.

It was a mystery to her if she was really upset about the condition of her skirt or if there was something more that sparked her temper. When she honestly thought about it, Kagome knew that it had something, no a lot of something, to do with the dream she'd been having of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

She stayed well ahead of the group for the entire journey back to the village. But she listened intently to the lectures of Sango and Miroku, both of which were summed up quite well with 'you never learn, do you Inuyasha?'

Content with his punishment, Kagome took her leave and went home.

---

"Mom?" her voice rang out across the shrine. "Sota? Gramps?"

'That's strange,' she thought, hoisting her bag over her shoulder. 'Where is everyone?'

Kagome crossed the large open walkway from the old well to her home, still wondering where her family could be. The sky was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain.

As she took off her shoes and stepped into the kitchen of her house, Kagome was a bit taken aback by the silence in her home. 'They really aren't at home,' she thought. 'Oh well, maybe they'll be back after I've taken a nice warm bath.'

Leaving her bag by the door, Kagome ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Everything was just as she had left it, her bed was still made, her clothes still in a laundry basket waiting to be put in her drawers, and her school books still untouched on her desk.

"I'm home!" she sighed, falling face first into her pillow. "Oh! It feels so good! And it's been so long; I guess I've missed this more than I thought."

She turned over and looked up at her ceiling, crossing one arm behind her head. 'I wonder if my nightmare will follow me here.'

But she erased that thought from her mind as she heard thunder rumble from outside of her bedroom window. It really was going to storm; and from the view Kagome got from looking out of her bedroom window told her it was going to be a long storm.

"Better go take a bath, hadn't I, Buyo?" she asked the brown and white cat curling up in her lap. He was getting old; most of his brown fur fading.

"Mow?"

Kagome laughed as she picked up her cat and sat him on her bed. She took off her clothes quickly as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. It was cold outside, but the water from the bath warmed the small room adjacent to Kagome's bedroom.

"Ahh," she moaned, sliding into the warm water. "This is so nice."

The thunder grew louder and rain sounded violently against the side of her house. Lightning would flash occasionally, lighting up the already lit bathroom. It wasn't very relaxing, listening to the storm.

Kagome groaned, not yet ready to leave the warmth of her bath. She stood and wrapped a towel around her nude figure and walked back into her bedroom. She picked up a portable CD player and began rummaging through some of her old CDs. Finally picking one, she put it into the player and put the headphones on.

She put the player on the ledge next to the bathtub and threw her wet towel on the floor; she'd be using it again soon, once the water got cold. Turning up the volume, Kagome sank into the water, careful not to get the headphones wet.

"_Ah ryoute ni sora wo mune ni arashi wo_," she sang.

The sounds of the music drowned out her voice, but she was still thinking through each line of the song. It was her favorite, always making her feel better, even when there wasn't really anything she needed to feel better about.

'It was stupid Inuyasha's fault!' she thought bitterly. 'I'd still be there with Shippo and the others had it not been for his – his insensitivity!'

She listened to the words, letting them flow over her. She was relaxing slowly, allowing the warm water to dismiss her body's aches and pains.

"_Ah kimi ni owakare wo kono umibe ni nokosarete itano_," she listened to the words, closing her eyes as she sang them.

So it was no surprise that Kagome didn't see her mother walk into the bathroom and stand over her, listening as she sang the words that, through her daughter's love of the song, she had grown to love, as well. And Kagome didn't hear her mother speaking to her.

"Kagome, honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked hesitantly. She reached out to brush her daughter's shoulder gently.

"Nani?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes shooting open. She immediately thought of modesty as one hand traveled to cover her exposed chest and the other reached to remove the headphones from her ears. "Mom?"

"Telephone, dear," she handed her daughter the cordless phone.

"But, how'd you know I was home?" she asked.

"Your bag was left by the door."

Kagome took the phone from her mother, smiling. "Thanks, mom."

"Dinner will be waiting for you downstairs," she said, leaving the room.

Kagome stared at the phone for a moment before putting it to her ear and saying, "Moshi moshi."

"Kagome!" the voice from the other end was deep; definitely male.

"Hai?" She hesitated before adding, "Who is this?"

"Oh, my apologies," the voice laughed. Was he embarrassed? "Houjo, here!"

"Houjo?" she questioned. She didn't know what to say. Sure, he'd liked her since grade school and it was commonplace for him to bring gifts and attempt to talk to her by phone, but this was the first time she'd spoken to him in months! "How are you?"

"That's what I called you about!" he exclaimed. "You've been gone from school for so long. I was wondering, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling…" she let her voice trail off. She was still missing so much school that her grandfather was making up various sicknesses for her to be plagued with. She'd barely made it into high school with her near failing Jr. High school grades. But now she was doing better in school, mostly because her grandfather had gotten bored with crossword puzzles and had begun working on her homework. "I'm feeling better, thanks for calling."

"That's wonderful to hear! Will you be back at school soon?" he asked.

"Well," she paused in thought. "Houjo?"

"Hai?" he acknowledged her.

"What day is it?"

"W-well, Friday!" he laughed. "You must have been really sick to forget what day of the week it is!"

Kagome clenched her fists underwater and tried to keep herself from shouting. "I'll be back at school tomorrow, I think."

"That's great to hear!" he paused. "You wouldn't want to go to lunch with me after morning classes tomorrow, would you? Only i-if you're feeling better!"

"Sure, Houjo," she smiled, a genuine smile. "I'd love to."

"R-really? That's great!" he laughed. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then. I'll meet you by the front gates after classes let out!"

"Sounds good," Kagome said sincerely. It was the first time she was truly happy in weeks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" he hung up.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought, her mind immediately scolding herself for even thinking of 'cheating' on him. But, it wouldn't really be cheating -- not if Inuyasha has been seeing Kikyo all of this time. And it was decided. 'If he's seeing other people, then I'll start seeing other people, too.'

Kagome took one last dive underwater before reaching for the towel to wrap around herself. She could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen; and she was feeling hungry.

---

She was standing in front of the main entrance of her high school the next afternoon, huddling under her umbrella to stay out of the rain. Kagome had put her hair up before she left for school that day. She still smiled when she thought about the small curls falling from her long pony tail.

Somehow she'd managed to keep her grades up enough to be admitted to the next grade and then the next. She was becoming quite skilled at the juggling act that had become her life for the three years she had been traveling to feudal Japan. Kagome was able to manage her time, keep her grades up, and still restore the Shikon Jewel without breaking too much of a sweat.

A lot had changed over the years that had passed. Kagome was now a young woman of eighteen. A young woman, not to mention, who had caught the eye of many a young man in her time as well as in the Feudal Era.

School, on that day, had been wonderful. She wasn't really sure what was so great about it; she was still struggling to understand most of her classes, after all. But something about the day just seemed so much better than normal.

Maybe she was happy to be back at school; she had been 'sick' with the flu for three weeks. Or maybe Kagome was happy to see all of her friends once again. But perhaps the satisfaction of showing Inuyasha just what it felt like to be cheated on was growing on her.

'Wait, wait, wait!' Kagome's mind cautioned her. 'Did I just think 'cheated on'? Inuyasha and I aren't really together. Are we?'

Her eyes shined through a thin layer of mascara and some silver eye shadow as she remained lost in thought. She was very confused about how excited she was to be meeting Houjo for lunch. No matter, though. Either way, cloudy as it was outside, the day couldn't have been brighter.

'I've been to lunch with Houjo hundreds of times,' she thought. 'He takes me out nearly every time I come back to school from being sick. And it's only him being nice to me; a little 'I missed you' between friends, right?'

But the more Kagome thought about Inuyasha compared to Houjo, the more she began to see just what her friends had been trying to tell her all along. And maybe it wasn't that she hadn't been listening to her friends, but just that she'd been so swept up in her thoughts of Inuyasha.

Being away from him for this short time sure had made her realize just how genuine Houjo was. Inuyasha would never have been so kind or caring as to wait around on her for all of these long weeks that she'd been 'sick' from school.

'Inuyasha hadn't even been patient enough to wait for me to show him how I felt before he chose Kikyo,' Kagome thought bitterly.

Houjo, however, had called her that morning, before she left for school, to ask if she was feeling alright and if there was anything special that she'd like for breakfast. Would Inuyasha ever ask her that? No! And even though she wasn't really sick at all, it was still nice to know that Houjo was thinking of her.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice question from behind her.

Turning around, Kagome sighed to herself as her eyes fell into the soft gaze of Houjo's caramel ones. He was smiling and holding an umbrella above his head. He stepped under Kagome's and closed his, shoving the umbrella into his bag.

"Konnichiwa," she smiled and leaned closer to him, allowing for him to fit more comfortably under her umbrella.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for very long," he smiled at her, taking the umbrella from her and offering her his arm in exchange.

Kagome tried to hide a blush as she grasped his arm and smiled up at him. She looked down at the ground before answering, "No, not long, Houjo."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled.

They walked in silence for most of the three blocks to the outdoor shopping mall where most of the kids from their school spent their Saturday afternoons. There were restaurants, shops, a movie theatre, and even an arcade.

The central square of the shopping center wasn't very crowded because of the rain, but Kagome could tell by looking inside some of the stores that this was still a very busy place. Houjo smiled at Kagome's reaction to all of the different stores.

"That's right," he commented. "It's probably been a while since you've been here, having been so sick and all."

Kagome blushed, "Right."

They walked until they came to the entrance of a modest sandwich place. They were fairly busy on the inside, but Houjo put the umbrella away and led Kagome quickly to a small table in the corner.

"Order whatever you like," he started. "You need to start gaining your strength so that you can fight off future illness."

Kagome laughed, looking at all of the heads they had turned as they rushed to the corner table. There were jealous girls glaring at her from all over the restaurant. Not to mention the heads that Kagome, herself, had turned from the other high school boys.

"I guess people just aren't that used to seeing us together," she smiled, commenting on all of the jealous stares.

"Well, they're going to have to get used to it," he laughed. "I don't plan on letting anyone else take you out."

Kagome blushed but smiled at him. All the while wondering, 'What's this feeling? I've been to lunch with Houjo hundreds of times and he's never said anything like that to me before.'

The waitress came shortly after, snapping Kagome from her thoughts. Nothing was really said between Houjo and Kagome until the waitress brought out their milkshakes.

"Strawberry?" Houjo questioned. "I've never tried that, I don't think."

"Would you like a sip?" Kagome asked, offering him her straw.

"Sure!" he smiled and took the glass from her hand.

"So?" she waited. "What do you think?"

"This is wonderful!" he handed her the glass back. "Just like you."

Kagome turned three shades of red, 'What is he thinking? Why is he saying these things to me? But most importantly, why do I like them?'

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" she acknowledged him but avoided his eyes.

"Are you having a good time?" his voice was so innocent and he was staring down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with her, as well.

Kagome smiled, letting her shyness die away as she reached towards his hands and covered them with her own. He looked up at her, and she spoke, "This is the most fun I've had since I've came back from the Feu- since I've come back from missing so much school."

If Houjo had noticed her hesitation, her would-be confession of her secret, he hadn't let on. Perhaps hearing her say that she enjoyed spending time with him was something so wonderful that he hadn't had time to realize anything else.

"That's great!" he exclaimed, smiling and turning his hand over to hold one of hers. He squeezed it gently, feeling how frail she was.

Once they'd finished eating, Kagome and Houjo decided to walk around the outdoor mall and enjoy themselves for the rest of the afternoon; they did have the entirety of Sunday to finish their school work, after all.

Though the sky was still cloudy, the rain had stopped. There was a cool breeze blowing through the city and Kagome shivered, pulling her jacket more tightly around her shoulders. They were making their way back to Kagome's home, slowly, enjoying the last few moments they had together.

They stood awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs leading to the shrine for a few minutes in silence. Kagome was playing with the umbrella she held in her hand and Houjo was shuffling his feet across the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you so much, Houjo," Kagome smiled, stepping closer to him. "I had such a great time with you today."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he smiled.

Houjo had grown taller in the three years since Jr. High school. He was nearly a foot taller than Kagome now; with darker brown hair and much more mature eyes. He'd grown stronger; she could see muscles underneath his school uniform. Houjo was quite handsome; much better to look at than Inuyasha.

"Well, ja ne!" she yelled, pulling herself from her thoughts and running up the stairs with a quick wave.

"Kagome?" he stopped her in her tracks. He looked at the ground, saying quickly, "Would you, maybe, want to be my girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled, stepping down in front of him. Had he really just asked her that? And she answered before she realized it, "Of course!"

"Really?" he sounded surprised but looked ecstatic. "Great then!"

Kagome laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies together. And they stood there for a long time; each one fully knowing just how much the other had waited to be held like that.

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think of chapter one? I know it wasn't very exciting and it didn't really leave you hanging; but why don't we all just think of this as the prologue? I PROMISE that this is a story you won't want to stop reading; so, please stick with me! And I guess it's safe to tell you that you'll have to wait until the next chapter to hear from Inuyasha. But I promise this is still just setting up for the real story. Please stick with it!

**Song Credit to Utada** **Hikaru – Letters**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song. It belongs to Utada Hikaru and I only borrowed it for a while!

_Ah ryoute ni sora wo mune ni arashi wo_ - Oh on the sky in two hands to the storm in the heart

_Ah kimi ni owakare wo kono umibe ni nokosarete itano_ – Oh farewell to you on this seashore


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

---

He concentrated on his drawing, making soft curves and sharp lines in just the right places to depict the angry hanyou sitting with his back against the well and his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome would want proof of what he'd been doing while she had been at home. 'Photographic evidence' as she so often called it, whatever that meant.

Shippo smiled at his completed work. He held it out in front of him, admiring how wonderful drawings looked on the white paper Kagome had brought from her time. He'd matured as an artist, having moved from crayons, to markers, and finally to his new medium of choice, watercolors.

"Looks like you've really out done yourself this time," an angry voice growled from behind him.

"I-inuyasha!" the small kitsune's voice cried out in fear.

"Grr," Inuyasha clenched his fist and brought it high above the small fox demon's head. He brought it down forcefully and laughed as the small fox began running in circles clenching his head in pain.

"Owie! I'm telling Kagome when she comes back!" he cried.

"If she comes back," came the calm voice of the monk standing with his back to a tree and eyes on the sky. "Inuyasha made her pretty mad last time she left."

"Quiet," he growled.

"I miss Kagome! But I drew her a picture!" Shippo ran over to Miroku and handed him the drawing he'd just completed of Inuyasha.

The monk chucked softly, making sure his words were sharp enough to portray his irritation, "Looks just like him. Pouting: because his sense of pride won't allow him to apologize for what he's done wrong."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly. "But it is your fault Kagome went home and that she has yet to return. Didn't she say she would be gone for only one week? She's been gone for two."

"Oh no!" Shippo exclaimed. "She has been gone longer than she said she would be! What if she doesn't come back? I'll miss her so much!"

"We'll both know that it's completely Inuyasha's fault if she doesn't return though," Miroku said, calming the crying kitsune.

"What's completely Inuyasha's fault?" the innocent voice of Sango questioned, clinging tightly to a basket of herbs she had gathered.

"Oh, nothing," Miroku said nonchalantly.

"Just the fact that Kagome's been gone for two whole weeks and he hasn't gone to get her!" Shippo blurted, pointing at the frowning Inuyasha.

"You little! Why I oughta," he clenched his fists and began rolling up his sleeves to give Shippo a strong knock on the head.

"Ahh!" the kitsune yelled, running behind Sango. "Save me, please! Sango!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed at the same time.

Sango gasped, blushing and looking away from Miroku. She reached down and picked up the cowering fox demon.

"Leave Shippo alone," she scolded the fuming hanyou. "They are both right, Inuyasha. It is your responsibility to go back and apologize to Kagome!"

"Apologize?" he sounded disgusted. "But I didn't do nothin' wrong. It was all that little fur ball's fault."

Everyone watched as he pointed to Shippo. The kitsune exclaimed, "Hey! I resent that remark. You were the one that encouraged me to pull the string on Kagome's skirt! I would have never done something so awful if I had known what would happen!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered. "But I'm still not going to get her."

"Then it looks like we're not to be finding any more jewel shards," Miroku said crossly, walking back to the village with Sango and Shippo close behind him.

"Hmph! Damn them!" he cursed his friends. "What're they all blaming me for? She's the one that got upset and went back home!"

"Master Inuyasha, if I may be so bold," the voice of Miyoga rang out.

"And just where have you been, flea?" he asked rudely.

"I took a short leave in the spirit of personal reflection," he smiled to himself.

"So, that's what they call running away in fear these days," Inuyasha laughed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Master Inuyasha!" Miyoga exclaimed. "I'm quite hurt that you would think of me in such a manner."

"Whatever, flea," he muttered, taking his seat beside the well.

"So, where might be the lovely Kagome?" he asked.

"She went back to her time," Inuyasha sounded unenthused.

"Oh," Miyoga reflected.

Inuyasha only grunted and looked up into the cool grey sky. It was winter now; he wondered if it was winter in Kagome's time, too. Maybe the weather was keeping her for longer than she had anticipated.

But he knew that wasn't the case. Even though it wasn't his fault that Shippo decided to ruin Kagome's favorite skirt, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little guilty about not stopping the kitsune. Sure, Kagome had over-reacted quite a bit, but that didn't mean she was necessarily all wrong.

Shippo was just a kid, after all. And, even though he'd matured three years, he still did need some looking after. Perhaps Kagome was just mad that Inuyasha hadn't been watching him? Or could it have been that she saw Inuyasha as being irresponsible for letting him get into her things? Either way, Inuyasha didn't see any of this as his fault, but Kagome was different than any other girl he'd ever met.

'Maybe I should just apologize to her,' he thought. 'This may not be my fault, but at least she'll be speaking to me again.'

"Master Inuyasha?"

"What do you want, flea?"

"I had asked if you were planning on going to get Miss Kagome."

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, sighing. "I'm on my way."

---

It was exactly two weeks ago that she'd left Inuyasha and the others. It was the most time that she had ever spent outside the Feudal Era; save the times before she'd ever been there. Needless to say, Kagome was happy to have set up a somewhat 'normal' routine in her life again.

She met Houjo every day and they walked to and from school together. With his help Kagome had caught up and surpassed most of her classmates; she'd always been a fast learner, not to mention the fact that Houjo was a wonderful teacher.

All in all, Kagome hadn't really given much thought to Inuyasha and her other friends. She was enjoying herself quite a lot in her own time, reestablishing old friendships, meeting up at old hang outs, and catching up on lost time.

It was the beginning of the third week of her absence from the Feudal Era when Houjo had offered to take her to lunch again. Kagome made up for his desires to take her out and spend money on her by making him lunches, which they ate together at school, every day.

On this trip to lunch, Houjo was taking her to a park where they'd once played when they were children. Winter was quickly approaching, though this particular day was fairly warm and sunny. Houjo had packed his own lunch for Kagome and had planned that they would enjoy themselves outside for the day.

She was still inside the classroom, picking up the last of her books for the weekend, as Houjo stood at the door watching her. Kagome's raven black hair spilled down her back, curling up at the ends just slightly. Though she was wearing the navy blue winter uniform, her skin still appeared soft and creamy.

He walked behind her, slowly and quietly, unable to resist this opportunity. He stood behind her with his hands behind his back and could smell lavender and wildflowers. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd placed his arms on her shoulders and spun her around.

She gasped, fighting to keep her balance as her eyes met Houjo's. She could only smile as he pulled her closer to him, stopping her from falling to the ground. His body was warm, his uniform soft.

"Houjo," she sighed, placing her hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," he flashed Kagome a perfect smile. "I couldn't help myself."

"That's no excuse!" she laughed.

"Maybe it isn't," he hugged her closer. "But you're just so irresistible."

"Houjo," Kagome blushed.

"Ready to go?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he winked.

Kagome loved it when he surprised her. He'd been doing it for nearly three years before this; but something about his unexpected visits and gifts seemed so much more endearing now.

He grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the school. They walked three blocks to the park and their spot next to a small pond. Houjo spread out a blanket and Kagome laughed when she realized that he'd planned a picnic lunch.

"Oh, Houjo," she breathed. "You shouldn't have done all of this!"

"But I wanted to," he said, pulling her down to sit next to him on the blanket. "I wanted to do this for you."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her.

They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing, joking; falling in love. Houjo knew that he'd always been crazy about Kagome, but then, so had she. Slowly, Kagome realized that she was beginning to fall for Houjo. Everything about him was so different from Inuyasha; he truly loved her. And that was a welcomed change.

'It's not about that anymore,' she thought. 'I can see what everyone has been telling me for so long, now. Houjo is perfect. He's so kind and caring; and I think he's really in love with me.'

He walked her home that night, just like every other night. There were stars in the sky over head, though they were barely visible. Kagome knew that they would look absolutely beautiful in the Feudal Era.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs to the shrine, holding hands and watching the stars in the sky. It was cold, but it didn't matter.

"Kagome," he breathed her name. He felt her soft hands in his own.

"Yes, Houjo?" she smiled at him.

"Kagome, I," he paused. "I've liked you for so long -- even before Jr. High."

"I know," she breathed. "And, I guess I've always known I liked you, too."

"But I'm in love with you, Kagome," he said it fast, without hesitation. It was almost as though he hadn't realized what he'd said. He blushed. "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have said-"

"Houjo?" she interrupted him, holding tightly to his hands to keep him from pulling away. "Do you really mean that?"

"Y-yes, I do, Kagome," she looked into his eyes, seeing only his honesty and his love for her.

"I love you, too, Houjo," she whispered; burying her face on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

Houjo pulled away from her, staring into her eyes. She was crying. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"Nothing, Houjo," she whispered.

"Please," his voice was soft, calming. "Tell me."

"I've never been in love before," she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or if she was lying. But she knew that it didn't really matter, she understood that Houjo was the man all of her friends had always wanted her to find. "I'm just scared."

"Kagome," he whispered, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. And Kagome closed her eyes, having recovered from the shock; she kissed him back with all of her might.

In her wildest dreams she'd never thought that her first kiss would be like this. Never could she have imagined that Houjo would be holding her like this, kissing her like this, loving her like this.

They stayed together, locked in their embrace in front of her home. It was their first kiss; her first kiss. Kagome was lost; nothing mattered to her but Houjo. And each one was so caught up in the other that neither realized just who might have been watching from the top of the shrine's stairs.

---

Inuyasha sat with his back against the living room wall, motionless. He tried his best to forget the images he had just seen. He wanted to erase it from his mind, forget that Kagome could find someone to love in her time.

'She's supposed to be in love with me,' he felt tears stinging at his eyes, though he was far too proud to let them fall. He wouldn't' even allow himself to truly admit they were there in the first place.

His mind was racing. Should he leave her here, in her own time, to be with that boy? Was it selfish for him to expect her to collect the jewel shards? Would she even want to come back with him?

His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked haughty like usual, only, right now his eyes were hurt. His dark hair fell around his slumped shoulders.

'Kagome,' he thought as he heard the door open and close. 'She doesn't even know that I'm here.'

He let her run upstairs to her room without getting up to follow her. In all honesty, he'd actually forgotten that he was even still sitting in her living room. It was like she wasn't even home yet, like he hadn't left the Feudal Era, like all of this was just a bad dream and that he would wake up soon.

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, tapping the now human boy lightly on the shoulder. "Kagome's home now. You can go up and see her."

He jumped a little and looked up at her. He rubbed his eyes, just to be sure there wasn't any hint of a tear left in them. His voice was hoarse when he finally answered her, "Thanks."

"Oh, poor dear," she sighed, patting him lightly on the head. "Did I disturb your sleep?"

"Y-yeah," he muttered, standing up and walking to Kagome's room. 'Let the woman think what she'd like.'

He put his ear to the door, listening for her. She wasn't making any noise, but Inuyasha thought he'd heard the water in the bathroom begin to run.

'She's taking a bath,' he thought. 'I'll just wait outside until she's finished.'

He'd walked in on Kagome during a bath before and knew what an awful idea it was to make her that angry. And then he was reminded of why he was there in the first place. He needed to apologize.

'Feh,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not apologizing to that wench! She obviously just got mad as an excuse to go home to do this.'

But Inuyasha knew that, in order to bring her back, he would have to apologize; appease her. Hell, he knew that he'd even eventually forgive her; once she realized her mistake in choosing that boy over him.

Though Inuyasha would never say it to her face, Kagome was his woman. She wasn't that annoying wolf demon, Koga's, she wasn't his brother, Sesshomaru's, and she certainly wasn't that stupid human boy's. Kagome was his; he'd chosen her as his own, though he hadn't actually verbalized it.

Having cleared his mind a bit, Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's room slowly and quietly. He looked inside, seeing her motionless body lying on the bed. He stepped inside of her room, softly shutting the door behind him.

'She's sleeping,' he thought. He gently stroked a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear. 'She's beautiful.'

It was the new moon and he'd known that he had already changed forms. He knew that his hair matched her own; his eyes were deep brown now. This was a good place for him to be on the night he was most vulnerable.

He sat down on the floor beside her bed, getting ready to watch her in her sleep when he noticed a small book on her desk. It hadn't ever been there before and that fact made him curious. He made his way across her bedroom as quietly as he could, knowing just where the floorboards creaked.

'What's this?' he asked, picking up the book and walking closer to the window. He was thumbing through the pages, looking at everything that had been written on the inside. He was sure this was Kagome's handwriting.

There were several common phrases throughout the small book. It seemed like she wrote 'Inuyasha made me so mad today' and 'stupid Inuyasha' a lot. It was obvious, from the entries after the incident with Kagome's favorite skirt, that her human boy was called Houjo.

'Houjo,' Inuyasha thought, playing around with the pronunciation in his head. 'I don't care how to say it; either way I don't like it.'

He came to the last page with writing on it in the small book. The writing was small and crushed together, like it had been written quickly. He began reading:

_He kissed me today!_ 'Tell me something I don't know,' the hanyou-now-human thought.

_Houjo finally kissed me. I can't tell you how long I'd been waiting for him to tell me he loved me. And he did tonight, at the bottom of the steps to the shrine. We were looking at the stars._

_It was my first kiss ever! And everything about it was just like I'd always wanted it to be. It was so romantic, the stars were out and it was so warm in his arms. He'd held me so close to him that I could feel his heart beating._

_His kiss was everything I could have wanted my first kiss to be! I can't imagine ever having a better one!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes, almost unable to go on. 'So this is the kind of stuff she cares about? She wants boys to 'kiss' her? But what about the time she kissed me? Doesn't that count for anything?'

Almost as though the book read his mind, the next paragraph confirmed his worst suspicions. It read:

_I did kiss Inuyasha before, but that doesn't really count. It was only my duty to him. He would have lost his soul if I hadn't. Even so, it's not like it was as nice as Houjo's kiss was. I can't wait to have more._

'It wasn't as nice?' Inuyasha thought, slamming the book closed. He shuddered, knowing that he could have woken up Kagome. So he put the book back on her desk, just as he had found it and walked back beside her bed.

He looked at her, smiling in her sleep. He thought bitterly, 'She's probably dreaming about him.'

But he couldn't be mad at her; he could never be mad at her. She was so peaceful in her sleep, looking warm and soft.

Inuyasha fought the urge to reach out and touch her, to crawl in bed with her. He wanted to pull this girl into his arms and never let her go.

'But she's not my woman anymore,' he knew it was true. This fact was something that he shouldn't struggle with too much; he couldn't change her mind. Not when she was so obviously happy about the recent developments between herself and this Houjo boy.

Inuyasha sighed, taking a piece of paper from her desk and writing a short note to her. He'd offer her the options. Either she could come back to his time or she could stay in hers.

Though Inuyasha wouldn't mention how her actions hurt him, he knew that Kagome would be able to figure out what not returning to his time would do to him. And, without another look back at her, Inuyasha put the note in her hand as she slept and left her room. It was time for him to go home and wait for her decision.

Author's Note: Hmm, so it turns out that not everything will wait as long as Inuyasha needs it to. Poor guy, I do feel a little bad for him; all the bashing Kagome does to him and all with her 'osuwari' and such. Well, are you curious about what decision Kagome will make? Read on to find out, my friends!


	3. Chapter Three

Lime Warning!

Near the end of this chapter, things turn a bit 'citrusy'! If you're easily offended, or if you're going to flame me, please skip this chapter, I'll leave a short summary at the beginning of the next. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter Three

---

The next morning dawned cold across the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine. Everything was silent; the air was still, just the harsh chill of winter setting in lingered. There was a thin layer of snow, as well, which shined in the dull light of the sun, barely peering through the cloudy sky.

Kagome had slept well the night before, remembering what Houjo had told her. Remembering how good it felt to hear those words, but more importantly, how good it had been to say them back to him.

Still half asleep, Kagome began to tiredly stretch her limbs. She stared at the ceiling for a short time, tracing the patters in the plaster with her eyes, before sitting up and throwing her feet over the side of the bed.

"Brr," she shivered, wrapping her arms around her shoulders for warmth. "I think it's time I start wearing my winter pajamas."

Then her mind registered that there was something in her hand. It was a small note written on lined school paper. Near the center of the page was a jumble of hopeless scrawl that Kagome knew belonged to him.

She'd set to giving him 'writing lessons' as she called them not long after arriving there. Kagome had also trained Inuyasha in simple mathematics and reading. She'd known that he would never use these skills but it was an easy excuse to steal a few extra minutes alone with him.

Opening the small page of paper in her hands she read the note to herself. She had to decipher some of what it was trying to say, but she managed just fine. And the words she read shocked her.

'_I saw the two of you together last night and it made me realize just how selfish it is for me to expect you to give up everything that you have in your time to come to mine. I don't expect you to come back but the offer is still yours to either accept of decline._'

Kagome stopped reading and blushed a little as she realized that Inuyasha had also witnessed her first kiss. Instead of dwelling on that fact for much longer, however, Kagome continued to read.

'_If you do return there are two conditions. The first is that you will not return to your time until the jewel is completed. And the second condition. You'll have to come back before we talk about that._"

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat as she read the line. What was so important that he couldn't tell her now? But Kagome knew even before she'd put her feet on the silky carpet.

If she returned to the Feudal Era Inuyasha would want her to be his woman. She knew, quite honestly, that had been what she'd wanted all along; but now her feelings had changed. She was in love with Houjo and he loved her back, which was a feeling quite greater than any feeling she'd ever shared with Inuyasha.

So why not just stay in her time? What ties did she have to the Feudal Era? But Kagome knew the answers to those questions, as well. It was her fault, partially if not fully, that the jewel had been broken.

She could never live with herself until the jewel was completed. The second condition she could work out with Inuyasha on her own; after the completion of the jewel. He couldn't make her stay in the Feudal Era, not against her will.

Kagome had nearly made up her mind when, once again, her thoughts drifted to Houjo. She couldn't just leave him again; not for however long it would take to complete the jewel. There had to be some excuse; some simple way to let him down easily. But most importantly, Kagome wanted to continue loving him and knowing that he would be loving her, as well.

But there was nothing that came to mind. How could she ever explain being gone for a year or, what's worse, even longer? Kagome sighed and walked into her bathroom, picking up the brush on the counter and preparing herself for school.

She could worry about Houjo later. The first person to tell would have to be her mother. She would certainly know what to do in this situation.

---

"Foreign Exchange," her mother said calmly, matter-of-factly.

"What?" Kagome's shock was evident in her voice.

"The answer is quite simple, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at her daughter, placing a bowl of rice on the table and preparing some fruit for breakfast. "You tell Houjo that you have become a foreign exchange student and that you'll be going to the United States."

Kagome thought about it for a while before agreeing. It did seem to be a simple solution. She would still get to see him one last time, tell him what was wrong, and give him hope for a quick return.

But the thought of lying to Houjo plagued Kagome. He was so good to her, and here she was, repaying his kindness with lies and petty excuses. She finally rationalized her decision by realizing that, for the entire time she'd known of Houjo's interest in her, she had always lied to him about illnesses.

Now would be no different; well, maybe only a little different. And after all of this had finished; she would never need to come back to the Feudal Era. This would be the last lie she ever told him. Thanking her mother for the advice, Kagome set out to find Houjo.

It was her last day in her time. It was the last chance Kagome had to show him how she really felt. And it was a chance she was going to capitalize on.

---

She met him on the usual corner on her way to school. And the day was going just as any other might have gone until Kagome squeezed his hand in hers and pulled him to the side of the walkway. It startled him, but, as Kagome continued to pull him, he realized that they were heading towards the park.

"Kagome?" he questioned. "Where are we going?"

"I've gotta talk to you," there was pain in her voice, tears in her eyes. "And I wanna be alone when we do."

"What's the matter?" his voice was concerned now, full of alarm.

Finally stopping in front of the small pond in the center of the park, Kagome looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a cool breeze that caught her hair and gently ruffled it about her head. The two were tense, Houjo worried and Kagome scared about what she had to tell him.

"I should have told you sooner," her eyes were on the ground now. "But I was just so scared of what you would say."

"Kagome," his voice was soft and he pulled her into his arms. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

She nodded and continued. "I'm leaving, Houjo."

"What? Where?" he pulled back from their embrace and looked into her eyes.

"The United States," she whispered. "To make up for all of the school that I've missed."

"Kagome?"

She was barely holding her tears back now, not because of the news she would be lying to him about but because of the other lies she knew she had to tell him. It broke her heart to know that this was the last chance they would have to be together for quite a while. It was like telling him goodbye when she'd only said hello not so long ago.

"A Foreign Exchange Program," she could barely say the words for the tears that erupted from her eyes not moments later.

"Oh? Is that all, Kagome?" he held her closer now, a small smile on his face. Kagome could feel that his heartbeat had controlled itself again and that he wasn't worrying about school today.

She just held him back, crying because of how horrible she had just made him feel. And all for her own selfish reasons.

"I leave for the United States tomorrow," she whispered.

"For how long?"

"Until I'm caught up again," she whispered so softly.

They stood in silence for a long time. School wasn't important on that day. Time wasn't important that day.

As far as Houjo was concerned, someone was taking away his Kagome and, for what little time he could, all that mattered was keeping her by his side. For Kagome; she'd just told him the biggest lie in her life. And the aftermath of that realization tore her apart even more than leaving him did.

"Come with me," he finally whispered, taking her hand in his and leading her in the direction of his house.

It was a place that she had never been but had seen from the distance. It was large; a luxurious mansion nearer the school than Kagome's home. But it was a place that she had always wanted to see.

"Where are we going?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"My father is away on business," he whispered. "And my mother is visiting an aunt for the week. So the house will be all ours."

Kagome blushed despite herself. Sure, she'd been thinking what it would be like to spend the day with Houjo but she'd never imagined he would be so forward. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," he stopped, looking into her beautiful eyes and smiling. "If this is the last time I'll see you for a while, I've gotta make sure you know how much I love you. And how much I'm going to miss you."

---

His house was large, just as she'd always known it would be. But the inside put new meaning to the word immaculate. Everything was placed so strategically and organized. It was clean, neat, and a little unnerving.

He led her through the entrance way and up a large staircase with marble steps. If he'd noticed how Kagome's eyes had widened, he had chosen not to comment. Instead he stated, simply, "Its western-style."

Houjo was leading the way and Kagome was following. She couldn't say for sure where they were going; but she had a pretty good guess. They were on the second floor, heading towards the last doorway on the left hand side of the hallway.

"This is my room," he opened the door and stood aside to let her inside. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," she nervously answered him. "Which one?"

"You can pick," he led her to a shelf where there were several videos to choose from. She grabbed one randomly and handed it to him.

He didn't comment but popped it into the player and watched Kagome standing nervously to the side of his bed. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and tackled her to the bed, laughing a little.

"Just relax," he smiled. "It's ok that you're here."  
"Houjo?"

"Yes?" his voice was soft as he rested his head on his hand, propped up on the bed by his elbow. He was lying alongside of her.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek softly, catching him off guard at her boldness. But instead of blushing as he might have, Houjo kissed her back.

The movie was now playing, forgotten in the background. Kagome's arms found their way around Houjo's neck as he gently placed kiss after kiss across her face and down her neck. His arms found their way around her waist where he gently pulled the fabric of her shirt out from her skirt.

His hand slid across the smooth plane of her abdomen and he smiled to himself as her breath caught in her throat. Her skin was incredibly warm and soft. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Houjo," she barely whispered.

He said nothing but his lips found their way to the crook of her neck. Houjo softly began working his tongue along the spot and massaging Kagome's hips with his hands. Everything was happening fast but neither wanted to stop.

Kagome felt his well muscled chest through the soft fabric of his school uniform. As if in a daze she fumbled with the buttons, slowly feeling her way down to the last one. She smiled up at him as she inspected his chest.

Houjo buried his face in her neck as he felt Kagome's nails trace a path across his chest. She pushed the unbuttoned uniform off of his shoulders, smiling as the shivers ran up his spine.

"Kagome," his passion-glazed eyes met hers in a mix of desire and restraint. "I love you and I'll understand if you don't want to go any further. You have to know you're all that matters to me; and I'll respect you for any decision you make."

She only smiled and pulled his lips down to meet hers. When the kiss broke she whispered to herself, "This might be the only time we have left."

Houjo wordlessly laid her back down on his bed and lowered himself on top of her. He traced her forehead with gentle kisses. Kagome stroked his soft brown hair away from his eyes.

His hands found their way under her shirt to the stiff white bra that she wore underneath. He felt the silk beneath his fingertips as he lightly stroked the soft material. He smiled to himself as her body stiffened and her breathing became increasingly quickened.

Before she had really realized it, her shirt was over her head and Houjo was working to unclasp her bra. His room was cold but it warmed her to feel his body pressed against hers.

Tiring of the slow pace Houjo had chosen, Kagome positioned herself on top of him and made short work of removing his pants and undergarments. Blushing as she realized that she had been staring, Kagome's moment of boldness quickly left her and it was up to Houjo to take over, once again.

Swinging her body back under his, his hands made their way to the back of her skirt. He unbuttoned it from the back and pulled it down her legs with her panties. They joined the rest of their clothes in a growing pile on the floor.

Deciding to first explore with his fingers, Houjo's hands grazed along the smooth skin of her thighs, causing her body to shake. As he finally inserted one finger, then two, in and out, Kagome's back arched towards him as her breathing became labored and shaky.

"Houjo," she moaned. "Please."

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Please, now," she begged through gasping breaths.

"This might hurt," he whispered.

Kagome looked into his eyes and gave a small smile before nodding.

And slowly, Houjo pushed his way through her barrier, breaking his virginity with hers. Her arms held his body close to hers; his face found its way to her neck. He waited for their bodies to adjust to one another before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"No," she blinked away the tears clinging to her eyes. "It's ok now."

Methodically, he thrust in himself in and out of her, delighting at the sigh she gave him each time. Her hands tangled through his hair as she matched his pace with each increasing thrust.

"Oh Houjo!" she called out.

"Kami-sama," he moaned into her neck as he felt his release.

Rolling off of one another they laid on his bed, panting and gasping for breath. For their first time, it had been good. It was just the extra motivation that Kagome needed to hurry her journey to collect the shards along so she could return to Houjo sooner; to practice.

Smiling down at her, with one arm still wrapped protectively around her waist, Houjo finally spoke, "You know what we would be doing at school about this time, right?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side in wonder as she brushed a slightly sweaty strand of hair out of his eyes. Smiling, she responded, "What?"

"Reproduction in biology," he smirked.

Author's Note: Well, I hope that you're satisfied with this, especially if you're interested in the KagomeXHoujo pairing. I don't think that's an all too common one, ya know? Anyway, please keep reading in the next chapter because now you all want to know where it is that Kagome is going to end up! ;)


End file.
